This invention relates to foot supports which are inlaid or otherwise incorporated in footwear to provide required support for a person having weakened or unbalanced feet, or suffering from heel spurs or other foot complaints, for example.
Inlays in the form of arch supports inserted into existing footwear are exceedingly well known. Traditionally, these were made of metal plate suitably bent to shape. With the advent of lightweight synthetic man-made materials, however, there has been a move toward such materials for use in arch supporting inlays so as to provide reduced weight and increased wearer comfort. With the lighter weight materials, however, strength and shape-retention are factors of increasing relevance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile arch supporting inlay structure for use in footwear, which is readily adaptable to suit the characteristics of individual user's feet, and which is of a lightweight synthetic plastic construction, while being of adequate strength to resist day-to-day stresses in use and comfortable to wear.